


Golden-Haired Boy's Friend.

by concupiscentia



Series: The Golden-haired boy [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concupiscentia/pseuds/concupiscentia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The businessman has a kinky boyfriend that is also a brat, and that also likes to help friends. This special friend is also somewhat of a brat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden-Haired Boy's Friend.

Today seemed like a unease day for Changmin, as Yunho could notice. The elder had a free day, not really bothering on thinking of his work as he enjoyed the whole time with his boyfriend, cherishing him in his whole. But then, the younger was just so far away from the reality, as if thinking of something out of the moment, wondering out at every opportunity, when they weren’t talking, kissing, snuggling into each other, which was rare.

Yunho didn’t bother asking either, because knowing the blonde, he would open up soon or later. So, why worry? The only thing he did was to hook his strong arms around slender waist and pull the rather tall body against him, kissing Changmin’s temple softly.

What succeeded his actions was a sighing Changmin. A deep and long sigh. “Baby.” Yunho frowned slightly, but smiled anyways, humming to signalize he was hearing. “I was thinking…” There was hesitancy, but a true meaning behind his words. “We’ve been together for a good while…” So, Yunho might have become a little too uneasy himself now, as this talk was… too weird. Really weird. “And we are so into each other, also we trust each other so much…” Relief invaded his whole system, what the fuck was him? A fucking teen? Damn get yourself together, you are a fucking thirty years old man. “I mean. I have something to request you, that doesn’t have to do only with us. This might have you questioning me, or even judging me, but as much as I trust you, and am willing to do this… Please, don’t judge too much. Just understand.”

By the time Changmin was finished, the older had unwrapped his arms from around the student, eyes so attentive at the other as listening and facing him. Yunho nodded here and there, sighing himself then as Changmin was done talking. At least for now. “Well I guess I am thirty and can understand things better?” Ugh, not that much Yunho. “But you got me curious to death about to flip something out. Just spit it out, changdoll.” Seriousness filled his whole figure, almost as if he was at work, and this sent a shiver down Changmin’s back.

Fuck. He loved when his partner became like this, he only the matter wasn’t all so serious, he would jump on him and grind on him and fuck—STOP.

“I have this friend called Minho.” His gaze fell to his lover’s hands, folded into each other, and then up to his eyes again. “We are like best friends, or so. You know Kyuhyun right. I just didn’t have the time to talk about Minho and—“ Yunho quirked an eyebrow, and the younger took the hint. “Ok. I talk too much about you—About us. I may have been bragging about how good you are in bed, how good it feels and how I am addicted to you—“

Yunho snorted. “Chandollie you aren’t really the type of person to brag about it.”

“But I did. Let me finish, you old man.” The taller almost growled. “So Minho started talking on how he had so much people around him, and how much sex he got and how his dick felt like overused or something. But he stopped and looked at me all of a sudden—“ Changmin took a deep breath. “And said he was jealous of me. Said he wanted someone to take care of him, that he felt alone himself, felt like giving himself to someone, like submitting. But yet, no one was able to do such a thing. So then he said that he wanted someone like you, that made me turn into…” He clears his throat. “A bottom, and—“

Realization took Yunho, but to be truthful he started understanding where it was going. Yunho just knew by nature. “You want me to give it to him? To be his big daddy?” The word felt a little odd on his tongue, but then Changmin didn’t show any reaction at it. “You know this is… going pretty far, right? Are you really willing to let me fuck someone else when our relationship isn't even an open one?”

The taller’s bangs fell on his eyes, and he used his left hand to put them to the side again, the golden hair a little shorter than before, a little ponytail to hold it. “It happened been three weeks already. I gave a lot of thought on it, and I love you, and I want you to be only mine as much as I want to be your only one. I know we both feel the same way. Hence why I trust you to do this. Besides…” A malicious smile molded the pretty plump lips of the younger, the sight might have got a good response of Yunho’s body, as there was a rush of blood going south, right to his dick. “I am kinky myself, you know that. I gave a thought on voyeurism and… why not try out? I mean… Watching you fucking Minho. As far as I know… He bottomed like… Once or twice on his… 6 years of sexual activity. That means…”

Yunho snorted. “He’s tight as a virgin.”

Changmin smirked. “Exactly.”

Silence fell between them, the elder thinking on the whole thing, the whole situation. Took some minutes, but Yunho looked right deep into the light brown eyes. “Sure. I’m in. But I don’t want to hear any complains about it. You just watch, and don’t interfere on what I will do. I must make a good show out of this for you. Make you watch what I do to you everytime we have sex.”  
Suddenly, Changmin’s pants felt too tight.

“I’m damned if I won’t like it.” He smirked widely.

The news had been delivered to Minho the next day following the conversation, and being as slow as he sometimes can be, took an hour for the idea to register in his mind. Minho gasped. “Are you being FUCKING serious? Like really, Changmin?!” Frog eyes looked scandalized. “… I am deadly serious. You better be prepared, though. I am not kidding when I say I—“ he clears his throat. “he’s… huge. And rough.”

Minho crosses his legs. “I am getting a boner.”

“… Dude.” Changmin looks at Minho’s crotch disgustingly. “You aren’t busting a nut after class are you?”

The smaller can only smile suggestively. "I sure will."

Changmin laughs openly.

Exact ten days have passed after this whole talk. A day which was all planned thoroughly, from the start to the ending. Yunho getting off work earlier, Changmin and Minho going to the elder’s place to “study”... Well, Changmin did it everyday, just that his friend didn’t really come with him. Either way, was a good excuse to whoever come to question why both of them stayed out the whole night.  
“Dude, I am getting nervous here I can’t study anymo—“ The door clicks open, and this has Minho flipping his shit out. “Fuck he’s here what am I supposed to—“ Changmin puts a hand over the other’s mouth, glaring holes into his body. “Shut the fuck up, look at the papers. Be patient. He will greet you, be a fucking gentleman and then go to shower. Until then, you’ll behave like your fucking self. When he asks about us, we come and shit starts. That’s it. Fuck damn you acting like a horny virgin teenager.” Changmin’s eyes rolled in his skull. “Now, to the paper until he speaks to us.”

Minho didn’t have to be told twice. He swallowed thickly and calmed himself.

Yunho in turn, literally acted naturally, even knowing what would happen this night. The grand key to act that way? He made worse things, this was really nothing for him, having agreement of his boyfriend. Walking past the hall, to the living room, he took off his suit. “I am home, baby.” Saying aloud to Changmin, who responds with a happy “Welcome home. We have a visit.” Yunho’s smile turns malicious, but only for a short span of time. “Oh do we? Make sure to make him feel like home, I will be taking a shower to be presentable. You feel welcomed, Minho-yah.”

The mere sounding of his name on that voice had Minho trembling.

What the fuck.

“Fuck, Changmin.”

“What the hell, why are you acting like this?” Changmin, again, glared holes into his friend.

“… Nevermind, if even his voice feels like this I am damn fucked up.”

Changmin smirked.

 

Minutes of agony followed, the businessman already out of the bathroom as the students pretended to still be studying something he really wasn’t interested knowing what was. “Changdollie?” The rather cute nickname was spoken aloud.

“That’s it, Minho. We all must have fun now.” The taller boy moved to stand and walk to the bedroom, but not before his friend, who was visible nervous and kind of having weak legs. Changmin chuckled. “Ok don’t worry. He’s good, really good.”

“Shut up I know that, I am just... You know what? Fuck it. I am a man I will take it as a man.” Minho build a tough appearance all of a sudden, walking in confident steps towards the room, and his taller friend following him with a malicious smirk.

As they reached, the whole confidence the younger of them build came crushing down. The mere image of Yunho that is, the tall and masculine man, more than even himself, making a feeling of submission take over his body and mind. The older wore a black tank top, sweat pants that sure had nothing under them, and a messed, dark hair.

Now he knows why Changmin got a man pussy for this man.

“Ah—Hello, Hyung.” Oh, haha. Yeah good you now are acting really well Minho. Yunho turns around and smiles darlingly at him, but his eyes are completely different, dark almond irises analyzing his whole body, the younger felt almost nude under that gaze, and couldn’t help the flush on his cheeks. “So you are Minho. Changmin has talked about you… Feeling welcomed yet?” Seriously, if it wasn’t by the, almost, sunshine smile and sweet voice input, Minho would feel frightened… or horny as fuck. But the last one started the next second. “Yes, he showed me the whole house and—I feel comfortable.” His voice trembled.

Yunho smile twisted completely.

“You do? Then there’s no need for more formalities.” Yunho threw a glance at Changmin, who was sat at the armchair, carefully placed next the door for a good view of the bed. Minho gasped, he was so focused in the elder that he didn’t notice his friend passed and even seated. “We all know what we are doing tonight, right?” the businessman’s voice fell one or two octaves. “So I should make sure you are all comfortable before anything else. Seeing you are already prepared…” Yunho raises his hand and points to the bed. “Get to the bed and undress for me, Minho.”

Changmin was muted, and would be like this for the whole time. Fuck, even him himself felt all submissive at such behavior. His cock was already stiff in his pants, as he watched his friends to do what he was told.

Hesitant steps towards the bed, standing in front of it as he took his shirt off slowly, revealing inch per inch of his well build body, which he was proud of having. When the shirt was tossed aside, Yunho pointed at the younger’s pants. “Slowly too, make a show for me.” So Minho did, the button opened, the zipper downing, pushing the fabric down his thighs to be left only on his boxers. “Turn around.” Minho gulped. If he felt nude before, now he was really nude, and turning around to show a round pair of asscheeks. “You look so good, Minho.” The voice was closer now, Minho could barely think, shivering to the thought of being touched, which happened a few moments after as Yunho’s arms wrapped around him, playing with the waistband of his boxers.

Fuck.

His crotch, his cock was pressed against his ass. Yunho wasn’t even half hard, and fuck he felt every fucking thing. The air he didn’t know he was holding left his lungs as a heavy sigh. “Yunho-hyung— Take me.” He breathed out once again. “Yeah, I will do. Will have my cock deep in that sweet, tight ass of yours.” Yunho muttered close to his ear, Minho felt big hands testing up the flesh of his cheeks. Fuck. He was so damn hard. “But not before having your pretty mouth working my whole cock wet for your tight ass.” Yunho spoke close to his ear, lowly and husky. Minho groaned at the back of his throat. “Yes I will, Yunho-hyung.”

The elder just smirked widely, waiting the other to turn around and kneel down after him, which he did in a few seconds. The frog eyes went wide at the bulge, sweat pants doing a good job on showing well the outlines. Hesitancy was still there, though much less than before, as the younger pulled the clothing down slowly, watching the thickness been shown inch by inch until it bounced out of the sweat pants. “Fuck.” Minho couldn’t hold it at all, a hand wrapping around the base. Yunho never ceased his gaze on the other’s actions, so did Changmin’s… By now, the only alien to all that had his pants down to the ankles and a very stiff cock being stroked by slender fingers. Changmin was horny as fuck, and Minho didn’t even start to suck his boyfriend’s cock.

Damn it if he was going to wait any further action to start jerking off, his own lube beside the chair, fair wet sounds coming from his slick cock as his hand stroked up and down, slowly and tightly.

He watched as Minho, a little awkwardly, but determinately took inch by inch of Yunho’s cock until he couldn’t take anymore, hollowing his cheeks and suckling on the tip, the bobbing of his head following it as his hand stroked what he quite couldn’t take. Yunho wasn’t complaining, not at all, as low moans fell off his mouth. “Oh fuck, suck it well baby.” Minho’s eyes up at him, the throbbing length twitching at the sight. “You look so damn good sucking that dick.” His hand reached down to fist the dark hair, forcing his cock a little deeper, thus making the younger choke and cough slightly. “Fuck, Yunho hyung.” He said, suddenly even more turned on, lifting the weighty cock to suckle at generous balls. Yunho indeed enjoyed it, oh he did, eyelids almost falling shut at it.

“Fuck, get to the bed. Now.” The businessman said as shoving the younger away from him, Yunho took off his shirt and tossed it aside as watching that handsome boy stripping the last clothing he had, standing in all four butt naked. “Hyung.” Yunho proceeded to slap the younger’s left asscheek. That had him spreading his legs further, waiting for whatever was to come, and a not so expected hot wetness pressed against his hole… The elder was rimming him, teasingly at first and going full into action seconds after. Minho could barely hold any conscience in his blowing up mind, pressing back on the sweet rimming of the businessman, his cock dripping with pre-cum even if he didn’t touch it yet. Yunho’s tongue going in and out of him fairly well, and the younger knew it was such a skilled tongue when he couldn’t hold any moan back, that fucking rimming felt so good. “Eat me, I’m fucking yours.” He wanted to say, pride? Fuck that.

“Cutie, turn around. I want to see that pretty face of yours as I own you.” Yunho demanded, but got a really slow response, so he did it himself, flipping the younger and tripping him against the mattress. “Don’t make me wait too much.” Yunho growled, forcing the student’s legs apart and then reaching down for the base of his cock to be able to nudge it’s tip against Minho’s entrance. “Fuck, you look tight as a virgin.”

Minho flushed.

“I- I’m no virgin. Fuck that ass already.” Yunho smirked at the response, looking back at Changmin as if asking where the lube was. In response, the jerking off boy stopped his self pleasure to point at the side of the bed. Well, prepared wasn’t he? Yunho winked, then took the opened bottle to spread the lube all over himself. “You deserve a good amount of this, pretty.” He said leaning down, once again trapping the younger.

Minho wanted to cling on that fucking man and let him fuck him to oblivion.

“Whatever just take me alre- fuck!” The elder started pushing inside him.

Fuck.

“What were you saying?” Yunho smirks widely, then groans in pure pleasure as his cock’s head forcefully enters the smaller, and that stops him. Yes, too tight, and that might have hurt like hell. “Shh, it will pass. It will feel better.” Strong arms are hooked around the other’s body, taking him completely. In response, Minho’s arms and legs are wrapped around the larger body. “Ok I- fuck- I regret saying that. Go slowly.” The younger’s voice trembled, Yunho had already understood. Was like torture, but he stopped, waiting the ring muscles loose around his head.

That took a good minute or two of whispers, peppering kisses and sweet, reassuring talk.

“Yunho hyung, I want to feel you all inside me. Come.” Minho pressed back, taking one or two inches more by himself, so the elder did the rest, slowly and comprehensively. But fuck, this was so hard.

Minho was tight. Tighter than his Changmin was, and that’s something to be concerned about. His cock twitched, throbbed and hardened impossibly more to such walls constricting it, swallowing the whole girth until his pelvis was pressed against Minho’s asscheeks.

Damn he was balls deep inside Minho.

And Minho was barely conscious. “Fuck Yunho, fuck you’re so deep.” The student’s grip on his body was tighter than before, and he didn’t quite know why. Was this hurting that much? “I can feel you all. Fuck I can feel you throbbing inside me. That’s…” Minho moves, small circles that have Yunho growling in pleasure, holding the sheets to control himself.” So fucking hot. Move, please. Please.”

At their back, they hear a loud grunt. Changmin came.

But this is instantly ignored, next thing that happens is a slow moving Yunho, his cock going almost out of Minho to only be shoved all the way back. The younger swears he sees stars as the thick girth brushes his prostate.

What a fool he was to think he didn’t have such a sensitive place. Because yes, on his stomach there was a pool of pre-cum.  
“Feel good already, cutie?” Fucking tease, Minho thought, but couldn’t quite vocalize as the pace increased and the words escaped his mouth in pure moans. A lot of moans. “Yes, I love how you sound moaning for that cock all deep in that tight ass.” Yunho let go of his body, supporting his own by his own hands, now having conditions to go harder on the younger.

“Fuck. Yes. Fuck. Me. Harder.” Minho jerked back and forth, looking up at sharp eyes, filled with pure lust, just as his. His hands reaching up for Yunho’s hair, making him go down so he could start a passionate and messy kiss. Messy was the exact word to describe the kiss, need and utter lust driving their minds.

By then, the older started a crazy pace that had his balls and pelvis slapping Minho’s ass, the later reaching down to his cock and pumping it with all the concentration he could have, which was close to zero, but somehow he was successful on doing this.  
They didn’t know how much time it took, not really, but Minho came in such a powerful way that the older had to slow down himself so he wouldn’t hurt him, as the other’s walls clamped around him tightly once again. Yunho wouldn’t stop now though, helping the student to milk himself. “Hm, fuck cutie… You made a fucking mess on yourself.” Now buried inside the other once again, Yunho take a good look. Minho is indeed a handsome boy, a cute one though. Looking all dirty, but still. Indeed he had some trouble with young boys, damn.

“Hy-hyung fuck.” Minho said, as he watched the older to start licking up the cum painting his chest. Well, he didn’t quite need it to have his cock hardening again, but then it helped a fucking lot. “Fuck I just came and I am hard again.”

“Well? That’s goo-“ There’s yet another groan, and they know it’s Changmin again. Well, second orgasm? Yeah they weren’t counting either. “Good, because you are now riding me.” Yunho smirked widely, wrapping his left arm around the smaller boy and fixing their position as he sat on the mattress, leaning his back against the headboard. Minho in turn was now sat on the elder’s lap, cock deep inside him still. Yunho couldn’t take his eyes off that boy, shit. If Changmin notices. “Now, turn around.  I want you to face my pretty baby who is enjoying the show. I know you might be a shower, Minho.” The elder saw him turning around, back facing him, that sweaty and rather masculine back. Wasn’t a surprise when his hands were caressing it. “Yes, move baby.”

Minho didn’t need to be told twice.

He lifted himself and then impaled himself down again, creating a loud slap sound. And hot damn fuck how this sound turned him on, so much that he repeated it countless times, working his thighs to exhaustion, his own cock bouncing up and down freely. The smaller threw a gaze at Changmin, who got on his feet and walked towards them.

Well, he looked rather hungry.

Didn’t take long for slender fingers to be around his bouncing cock, that stopped bouncing only to be aggressively pumped. Not only pumped, but also blow. Changmin’s full, adorable lips wrapping around the girth and sucking slowly but skilled. Shit, he wasn’t going to last like this.

Neither was Yunho. The elder warned, grabbing both sides of Minho’s hips and forcing him to move faster, harder. Well, that he couldn’t do. With such frustration, the elder just stopped him and started thrusting up at a crazy pace. That had Minho, at a second time this night, going numb with pleasure, as his prostate was more than abused and his cock sucked off like there was no fucking tomorrow.

The result was another powerful orgasm, a set of uncontrollable loud grunts leaving his throat as his seed was swallowed down by Changmin.  The thrusting didn’t cease though, until he felt Yunho cumming inside him, in generous shoots of his seed.  


Well Yunho was rather vocal too, milking himself slowly as his cock pumped more and more, emptying deep inside him.

  
One hour later the three of them managed to, somehow, take a shower and not go into another messy sex session. The whole room smelled like sex, but that was bearable. Now, they laid back on the comfortable mattress, Yunho being in the middle as both students cuddled closer. Well, this was Minho’s day, so of course the elder had to give some more attention to him. That Changmin, too, agreed.

“I wish…” Minho started, but stopped, only smiling. “Well, forget.”

“Hey, tell me cutie.” Yunho whispered, stroking the still wet hair.

“It’s selfish. But… honestly, it’s just me being a fucking teenager. I have to grow some fucking balls.” Minho laughs softly, but then buries his face in Yunho’s neck. “I just wish I had someone like you. Changmin is lucky. Really lucky. It’s not even about the sex, even though it’s a great plus.”

Changmin, now forgotten, blushes. Somewhat jealousy builds up his whole system for few seconds.

“You might find him… or her… Well, that depends. You know, Minho. It’s might not even be how you truly are… I know what you have been through recently and honestly, may be just the time being. Now you need someone like me, then you wouldn’t need. But… It’s not impossible.” He pecks Minho’s lips.

Changmin tightens his grip on his boyfriend’s waist.

Yunho is almost desperate here.

“I promise, this is the first and only time. After this, I will just ask for help if I really need. Thank you, Changmin… And Yunho.”

Changmin relaxes.

He suddenly isn’t jealous anymore.

“You know you will suck me off someday too, right?” And that’s him talking.

Now it’s Yunho who gets jealous.

Well just a little.

“Will be a pleasure then.”

Yunho throws a glance at Minho.

Minho smirks.

Changmin chuckles.

Yunho might go crazy.

“… I really can’t deal with two brats.” Yunho growls in frustration and then turns to Changmin, burying his nose in that long, golden hair of his. He feels a very content Changmin humming, and a very satisfied and grateful Minho cuddling closer.

He is wrecked.


End file.
